Identity
by GreysRookieOncer
Summary: Naley story at least in my mind but Brathan is totally together okay so maybe its more of a James Lucas Scott story than Naley but Naley is definately present and Nathan and Brooke do love each other
1. Chapter 1

Okay this story takes place 10 years after Episode 4.09 Haley was 6 1/2 months along and James Lucas Scott was born then.

Lillian Roe Scott--Keith/Karen --10

Ryan Davis Scott--Brathan --7

Anna Marie Scott--Leyton --8

Keith Royal Scott--Leyton --5

Brent Anthony Hargrove--Karen/Andy --6

Baley Renee Scott--Brathan --4

James L. Scott --Naley --10

Okay I know I'm going to get 50,000 questions about why Brathan have kids but this is a Naley story at least in my mind but Brathan is totally together okay so maybe its more of a James Lucas Scott story than Naley but Naley is definately present and Nathan and Brooke do love each other I'll reveal more later but i dont want to say to much as I want it to be a surprise

Nathan is in his office working on plays as well as lessons for the next day; James peeks his head in

"Hey Dad I'm going to the rivercourt with Lily, Ryan, Anna, Keith, Brent and Uncle Lucas mom said it was okay." says James.

"Okay watch out for your cousins and little brother." replies Nathan.

"I will dad love you." says James

"Love you too son." says Nathan (James leaves; an hour later Ryan comes home)

"Ryan where is your brother?" asks Nathan.

"He went with Uncle Lucas for ice cream" replies Ryan.

"Why didnt you go with them?" inquires Nathan.

"Uncle Lucas said that he needed to talk to James and that he would take me next time." says Ryan.

"Brooke honey come here please." shouts Nathan from his office. (Brooke comes into his office.)

"Yea babe what's up?"asks Brooke.

"Why did James go to get ice cream with Lucas without Ryan?"asks Nathan

"Because Lucas called and asked if he could take James for ice cream after they eat dinner with Andy, Brent, Lily and Karen" replies Brooke.

"Well why did he only take James instead of both Ryan and James?" asks Nathan.

"Because he wanted to talk to James about some stuff" says Brooke.

"Like what Brooke?" asks Nathan his voice rising ever so slightly.

"Just some stuff," says Brooke.

"Brooke?" inquires Nathan his voice sounding annoyed and pissed off

"Ryan son can you go look after Baley while your dad and I talk?" ask Brooke to Ryan who is looking at his parents like they have gone nuts.

"Yea mom but don't stress it's not good for the baby" answers Ryan.

"I know son thank you I love you," she kisses his forehead and he leaves the room.

"Brooke what is Lucas talking to my son about?" inquires Nathan.

"Oh so now James is your son, forget that I've been there since day one and I didn't adopt him for my heath I love him just as much as you do" replies Brooke.

"Okay fine I'm sorry he is your son too but why did you agree to let him go with Lucas alone" says Nathan.

"Because he has a right to know Nathan" replies Brooke.

"Know what Brooke that his biological didn't love him or me enough to stick around no she took the easy way out again. That is her way of dealing with things run when it gets hard" shouts Nathan.

"Keep your voice down our children are just in the next room and don't talk about Haley like that" demands Brooke.

"Like what the truth, she abandoned us when we needed her most Brooke; all of us you, Lucas, Lily, Karen, Peyton, James and I she's selfish" replies Nathan his voice just a bit quieter than before.

"Damnit Nathan, I thought you'd dealt with your anger I told you I wasn't going to play second best to Haley, your anger or anything. I became James's mom when he had no-one, I became your wife when you asked. It's been 10 years we've dealt with our issues with Haley and now it's your turn and this time you had better fix it or I'll take all of our kids and go where we can get far away from you and your issues" yells Brooke.

"You won't take my kids anywhere Brooke I'm not my father and I won't be" screams Nathan.

"So you say treating me like this doesn't much confidence Nathan" says Brooke as she holds her stomach as a pain goes through it.

He pulls her into his arms as he sees this "Brooke are you okay is she okay?" asks Nathan.

"Yea we're fine just stress like the doctor said but both of your girls are fine" says Brooke.

"Okay I'm sorry I picked a fight with you but I'm warning you now if Lucas so much as says the name Haley in front of James I'll kill him" states Nathan.

Pissed off that he would say something like that "Oh there ya go act just like your father kill your big brother that solves everything, good job daddy" yells Brooke.

"Damnit Brooke I'm trying to apologize and now you want to bring shit up about my sperm donor of a father, he's nothing to me or my family and I'm nothing like him. You can be such a bitch like that sometimes" shouts Nathan.

A crying Baley walks into the room followed by Ryan who looks equally upset

"mommy" cries Baley.

"mom I tried to keep her out of here but she was upset and I was worried about you and dad" says Ryan.

"Oh it's okay you two come here (they walk to her and she hugs them both) I'm okay so is your baby sister (she puts their hands on her 7 month baby bump) and daddy and I were just having a loud talk but it's okay now" says Brooke.

"Yea daddy is sorry he yelled. I'm sorry I yelled Brooke and about what I said I know you think I'm overreacting but no-one gets how I feel okay. I love you. (he goes to the three of them hugs them and gives them kisses) I love all of you so what do you say we go out to eat for dinner instead of making mommy cook" says Nathan.

"Yea can we go to the café?" asks Ryan.

"Hawee" says Baley.

"Oh yea mom who's Haley?" asks Ryan.

"Son Haley is someone we used to know but I'd appreciate it if you didn't say her name ever again you too Baley" says Nathan.

"yes dad" says Ryan.

"yes daddy" says Baley.

"Good now you two go get your shoes on and your mommy and I will be there in just a minute" says Nathan. (they leave the room) "Brooke you know I'm really truly sorry its just when you call me my dad I get defensive I never want to be him" states Nathan.

"Nathan I know okay. I don't blame you. (laughs) You know I remember Haley telling me about the birth control fight she had with you and she said that she told you if you don't want to be like Dan then don't. I think I have to agree with her, so please talk to someone not just for you but for me, your brother, your cousin, your niece, your nephew, your daughters, your sons and your mom because we are your family and you acting this way hurts us it tears us apart so please Nathan. I love you so much and I want us to be whole and acting this way saying these things they hurt me and your family the people that care about you most and that matter most to you. It's tearing me apart it's tearing the two of us as a couple as parents as friends apart and I'm afraid if you don't get help or find some way to deal with it we won't be able to last another nine years. By the way Happy Anniversary" she finishes and kisses his head and then goes to join her children in getting ready to go.


	2. Chap2:Haley James Best Friend to Lucas S

Lucas, Andy, Brent, Lily, Karen and James all had dinner then Lucas took James out for Ice cream while they eat it they talk just as they have all of James's life when he would spend special time with Lucas tonight they continue from where their last talk ended.

"So James did you have fun today?" asked Lucas.

"I always have fun when I hang out with you Uncle Luke" answers James.

"Good to know so would you like to hear another story about my best friend Haley James" questions Lucas.

"Always but why is it that you only tell me stories about her and not the other kids" inquires James.

"Because Jamie it hurts your daddy to hear about her or even hear her name so that is why I tell you not to tell him that I have told you anything about her" responds Lucas.

"I understand Uncle Lucas" says James.

"Good so where did we leave off in the story last time" asks Lucas.

"Well I know from where you met her to you graduated eighth grade so that's where the story goes from now" answers James.

"Okay well after we graduated Junior High we went to her grandparents for a few weeks then we camped with grandpa Keith and grandma Karen. While we were there we went fishing and hiking and the whole time Haley complained about the hiking as she wasn't much of an athlete" relays Lucas.

"That sounds like fun I wish daddy would take me fishing or that grandpa Keith was still around to take me. Did you and Haley ever date Uncle Lucas?" says James.

"I know what you mean Jamie and if your daddy doesn't take you one day I will. Funny you should ask me that because that summer we kissed but thought that it was too weird so we instead agreed to be friends only forever" replies Lucas.

"Also that fall at school Haley asked me to pretend to be her boyfriend so other boys wouldn't ask her out" he continued.

"Cool. Haley seems like a nice person and everything" says James."How did she and daddy meet?" he questions.

"That is a story for your dad to answer as he is the only one who can really tell you that as he was the one there not me" says Lucas. "But if you ever want to talk to a girl about Haley or to see how she and Peyton or she and your mom met then you can ask them about it" continues Lucas.

"So does that mean it is not painful for them to hear about her or her name?" questions James.

"Well it is but not as much as it is your dad and the three of us that is your Aunt Peyton, your mom and I agree that you should know about her" says Lucas.

"That's cool but why just me?" inquires James.

"Well not just you but only you for now" answered Lucas. "Did you know that your baby sister Baley is actually named after both your mom and Haley?" asked Lucas.

"Really how so?" questioned James.

"Well when we were in high school your mom had this fascination with combining two peoples names that were either friends or a couple, such as your dad and she are Brathan, your aunt Peyton and I are Leyton, your mom and Peyton are Breyton, Haley and Peyton are Paley, your dad and Peyton are Pathan, me and your mom are Brucas, your dad and I are Lathan and your mom and Haley are Baley" responds Lucas.

"That's cool but if my dad can't bear to hear the name Baley how is he okay hearing the name Baley" probes James.

"Well your mom put her foot down and flat out told him she was either naming her daughter Baley or Haley so he had to pick one. He chose Baley as it wasn't Haley although I don't question that when your mom has your new baby sister she will name her most likely Haley Mae Begard Scott" says Lucas.

"That sounds just like mom she is just as hard headed as she is always telling me I am. So why do you say that's what mom is going to name my new baby sister?" asks James.

"I totally agree with your mom being hard headed. But your mom did tell me that after I guessed that she was planning to name her Haley she told me her planned full name. She thinks Mae is a brave woman as is Haley whose name is Haley Begard Scott" answers Lucas.

"To continue on with our story though Haley stunk at basketball I mean yea she could shoot a granny shot with the best of them but mostly she loved to cheer on your dad and I when we played for the Ravens and she was actually the reason we became friends and more importantly embraced the fact that we are indeed brothers" informs Lucas.

"Well then I think Haley deserves a lot of praise for that as I've seen how you and dad can get sometimes" says James. "So what happened to Haley why isn't she around now?" asks James.

"She left but she didn't really want to and she fought hard not to but in the end she had to do what was expected of her and be who she was meant to be" says Lucas.

"Oh I see well what about after you two pretended to be a couple?" inquires James.

"Well we "broke up" real soon after becoming a "couple" and she became independent and when our sophomore year came around she became a tutor. She didn't ask me to protect her or did she even want me to but I still did anyways. She decided she was now supposed to protect me from the world as it was now her job since I protected her for so long" states Lucas.

"That's cool. I've overheard mom and aunt Peyton talk about "Tutorgirl" before was she friends with Haley?" questions James.

"I guess you could say that Haley is tutorgirl, it's a nickname that your mom gave her" Lucas tells him.

"That's a cool nickname. Do you know why they'd call me tutorbaby? I don't know for sure that they did but lately I've been dreaming of my mom calling me tutorbaby. I know that it is just a dream but it feels so real as if it actually happened" James informs Lucas.

"That's because it did happen. She called you that because you reminded all of us of Haley and you still do" says Lucas.

"So why did she stop calling me that?" inquires James.

"For the same reason that your dad stopped letting you see the James', it was just too hard for him to be around that family and to hear nicknames given to Haley by our friends. You know you are named after her and Mr. Jimmy James as well" asks Lucas.

"Yea his last name" replies James.

"And Haley's as well as she is their daughter" says Lucas.

"Yea I think I actually get to see my grandparents this weekend" James tells Lucas.

"Oh really Royal and Mae are coming to town I wonder why they didn't call me" states Lucas.

"No not them the James' mom said that they always treated her better than her own parents so they are my true grandparents" says James.

"Huh well I never knew that" voices Lucas.

"Yea that's because it is a secret between mom and me since daddy had taken out a restraining order against them keeping them away from me" answers James.

"I see yea I knew about the restraining order but when was the last time you saw them" asks Lucas.

"A month ago you aren't going to tell my mom I told you or my dad that I still see them are you Uncle Lucas?" questions James.

"No I won't but what do you do with them when they come to visit?" inquires Lucas.

"Well grandma Lydia talks to my mom while my grandpa Jimmy and I play basketball. Then we have lunch and catch up on each other's lives as well as my aunts, uncles and cousins then we go watch a movie at the theatre. Then grandma Lydia and I go pick out a book a piece so that the next time we see each other we can give each other a review and switch books if we like what we hear" explains James.

"Good well that sounds like fun" says Lucas.

"It is so tell me more about Haley now" questions James.

"Well she liked to sing, play guitar, keyboard, write songs and she was actually very good at it" answers Lucas.

"Cool I wish I could have heard her sing" James says.

"Actually you can(he pulls a cd out of his case of songs Haley had burned for him of songs she'd written and sang and other songs she sang that she thought he might like(cover songs)) This cd was one she gave me after grandpa Keith passed on" Lucas tells James.

"Let's go sit in my car and you can hear a song from it" says Lucas. (They go to Lucas's vehicle and he puts it in the cd in the stereo letting it play the first song as the song comes through the stereo he remembers what Haley said when she gave him the cd as well as the note she attached with it.)

I know you don't believe it Like I believe it Oh no, it's not your fault You sit alone inside a room Wait for the world to come to you They never do

FLASHBACK:

_Haley walks up to Lucas as he is sitting at a bench outside Tree Hill High School eating Lunch with Brooke._

_"Brooke can I talk to Lucas for a minute?" asks Haley._

_"Sure I'll meet you in class Broody" Brooke tells Lucas. "See you at Cheer Practice __Tutorgirl__" she says to Haley._

_"Be there __Tigger__" Haley replies to her._

_(Brooke kisses Lucas) "See you Pretty Girl" Lucas replies to Brooke. "So Hales what did you need?" Lucas asks Haley._

_"Well it's not really what I need more what I want, I made you a __cd__ of a few songs I've written as well as a few cover songs I've done. I know it doesn't make up for losing Keith but I just wanted to let you know that if you need anything I'm here for you okay buddy" she says._

_(Lucas laughs) "Hales I know you wouldn't try to make up for me losing Keith and I know you are here whenever I need you. You know I may love just as you love Nathan but without you I'm nothing you are my rock a big part of my rock in the storm. Thanks for the __cd__. I love you buddy" Lucas replies._

_"I love you too Luke, well I've got to get to class. Oh here is a letter I thought you might like to read that kind of goes with the __cd__. Bye__" Haley says and then leaves for class leaving him holding a __cd__ and note. He shakes his head lays the __cd__ next to him and opens the note._

_Haley's Note to Lucas:_

_Hey Buddy,_

_This note is just __to__ kind of explain the songs I put and to let you know without a shadow of doubt I'll be by your side always. _

_Song 1 is __Def __Leppard__ - To Be Alive__ I chose this song because I know you are blaming yourself for Keith's death and the first verse of the song is so true to it as well as you should be happy that you are alive because I don't think you grasp how close it came to being you or Nathan, Mouth, Rachael, Peyton, Brooke, __Skillz__, Marcus, Abby or even me Luke we are lucky to have another day. You can blame yourself all you want but it's not your fault Keith was that good of a person he didn't just go in to save you yeah that was his goal but he wanted to save all of us including Jimmy so stop blaming yourself because if you are to blame then so is everyone that was stuck in the school that day because that is why he went in there to make sure no-one was killed. _

_Song 2 is Lean on Me by Bill Withers __which we both know why __its__ self-explanatory since if you need me I'll be there. _

_Song 3 is just as self-explanatory as Lean on Me its __Ain't__ No Mountain High Enough by Diana Ross and the Supremes because no matter what I'm doing or where I am I'll be there when you need me._

_Song 4 is one I wrote called Like you and me because best friends like you and me are hard to find but are the absolute best for we are there when the other needs us no matter who or what tries to get in the way. _

_Song 5 is another I wrote called Best Fake Boyfriend because you were the best fake boyfriend I'll never release this song as its just for you and I but Like you and me I might. _

_Song 6 is a song Nathan really likes so I had to include it because he said we were friends (as in he and I) first then got together and we both thought the other one didn't or wouldn't want us but you, Brooke and Peyton all knew better the song is Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift_

_Song 7 is another of my own Nathan loves it saying it fits us to some extent but I also think the friend version which is the same lyrics but just don't think of it as us in a relationship is true to us __its__ called Crazy Girls_

_So that's all the song I've explained them so I hope you enjoy them if not please don't hurt me or break the __cd__ hurt Nathan since he's the one who suggested I put all my feelings about everything in song and then when he saw a couple I had suggest I give them to you I just added a few other songs I thought you'd like and remember they are cover songs meaning it sounds different because I wrote them. Love you buddy. _

_Haley James Scott _

_END FLASHBACK_

It must be something that you can't let go It hurts that you won't let me know Every time you want to Any time I touch you I can't help to be myself I hold on to this momentAny time is right to be alive And then in conversation I love the way you mention Nothing's ever gone your way With a hammer in your hand You spell out a master plan We never learn It must be somebody holding your heart Something that tears us apart Every time you want to Any time I touch you I can't help to be myself I hold on to this moment Any time is right to be alive And I don't think that it's right To let love pass by Any time of life It's good to be alive SOLO Every time you want to Any time I touch you I can't help to be myself Yes, every time you want to Any time I touch you I can't help what I feel But it sure feels real I wanna hold on to this moment Cause babe it sure feels right To be alive To be alive To be alive

"That's a good song Uncle Lucas I like it she does have a really good voice can I have this cd" asks James.

"No its too special to me James but I did burn you a cd of just some of her songs and a couple covers she did so here you go" he hands him a cd as he says this. "I hope you like it but don't let your dad hear it and remember don't tell him what we talked about tonight okay" says Lucas.

"Never Uncle Lucas but I should probably go home now" replies James.

"I was thinking the same thing" says Lucas. He drives James home knocks and Nathan opens the door.


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I am still alive and back to writing finally. Things got hectic for a while now. I graduated college, got married as well as got promoted at my job. I lost my inspiration but have recently found it. The inspiration is anger but luckily my anger at the shows and people who post about shows has come across as love. I will be working on updating my stories from now on. _Hot For Teacher_ will be updated once I locate the notebook that I have the other chapters written in. Also I have other one-shots coming, please check out my latest one shot _One Tree Hill The Ending._


End file.
